Me gustas Takane
by Elizabeth Edwards
Summary: Haruka está como siempre en clases, mirando a Takane. Pero hoy debe decirle a Takane lo que siente por ella... Pero... ¿Por qué justo hoy? ¿A qué viene aquella extraña sensación de decirle lo antes posible?


Takane está sentada como siempre, con la cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos, con sus audífonos puestos, con los cuales intenta ignorarme, creo... pero desde el último tiempo olvida el conectarlos a su celular. No sé si lo hace a propósito, pero me gusta pensar que sí. Bajo toda esa "rudeza" que muchos dicen ver, yo sólo veo una chica adorable y genial... sólo un poco enojada, como parte de su personalidad... ¿Enojona se dice eso? ¡Takane es genial!

Recuerdo el día que la vi buscando desde su celular "como maquillarse". Se transformó en un tomate, tartamudeando que era para una amiga y al final fue a sacar un chocolate de su bolso y me lo entregó... Creo que aún no entiendo por qué sacó el chocolate. Recuerdo que tenía trozos de fresa...Y que era delicioso... Y que ella se fue al baño corriendo. Le ofrecí un trozo, pero no había querido... Fue muy extraño.

Me gusta Takane. Me gustan sus enojos y sus desánimos, a veces creo que los hace solo para que yo me ría. Incluso me gusta el tono de voz en el cual habla... si bien mi voz es algo lenta y pausada, la de ella es rápida y con muchas variantes, como si se divirtiera mucho al hablar. Es linda. Takane es linda.

En ocasiones no puedo venir a clase, así que ella va a mi casa, se sienta en mi cama a explicarme las materias perdidas mientras yo como. Se reía al verme comer, aunque no entiendo el por qué... sólo es comida. Me encanta verla sonreír, su rostro se me hace tan tan dulce.

Me gusta Takane, me gusta mucho Takane. Ella me enseñó incluso a jugar Dead Bullet, aunque yo prefería como juego de disparos el que yo había diseñado con cerditos, lo hice pensando en ella... A veces jugamos un poco antes de irnos a casa, pero ella siempre me deja ganar, la verdad, ¡Ella es genial!

Amo a Takane, con sus mejillas siempre son pálidas hasta que le hablo, con sus ojos serios y cansados, pero que guardan la esencia de su dulzura, su enojo siempre se disipaba al acariciar su cabeza... Amo su personalidad.

Amo su cabello, sus coletas, su desarreglada apariencia. Y estoy muy seguro, siento algo cálido en mi pecho al estrecharla contra mi... una calidez que ni el comer o dormir mucho me da. Mi corazón late más rápido cuando la miro, algo que por mis problemas de salud me asusta... pero se siente muy muy bien.

¿Y si yo le gusto a Takane? Una corazonada me está diciendo que es hora de decirle... un sentimiento extraño en el pecho. ¿Por qué se me está haciendo tan difícil el levantarme a decirle? ¡No! Debe ser ahora... yo quiero decirle todo hoy... quiero tenerla entre mis brazos, ser quien la cuide y quiero que ella cuide a mi.

Mírame por favor, mírame Takane... se me está haciendo difícil hacer esto solo... ¿Quizá me equivoco de sentimiento? No, no, no... De a poco mis piernas dejan de temblar, y me doy los ánimos para estar en frente de ella.

-Takane... -dije sonriéndo, esperando que levantara su rostro algo molesta.- Takane, debo decirte algo.

Esa sensación de opresión en el pecho... ¿Era acaso esa la sensación de nervios que daban... al hablarle a la persona que amas?

-Taka...ne?- mi voz se entrecortó de la nada. Tosí un poco.- Takane, mírame por favor, sólo por unos segundos.

Pero ella no se levantó, quizá debía estar molesta por algo... O se había dormido otra vez. Puse mi mano sobre su espalda, y noté que su cuerpo estaba temblando. El dolor en mi pecho creció, pero ya no era por los nervios. Ella temblaba y era demasiado. ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

-¡Takane! ¿Estás bien?-pregunté moviéndola con amas manos.

Al no tener respuesta, sentí que mi cuerpo no sabía reaccionar, levanté su rostro de la mesa, estaba con sus ojos un poco abiertos y pestañeaba rápidamente, sus brazos se habían quedado en aquella posición. Con delicadeza la saqué de la silla, mientras el dolor de mi pecho se había hecho insportable, la recosté en el suelo, apoyada en mi. Su cuerpo temblaba y no respondía a los movimientos que ella quería hacer. Mis lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de a poco.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Profesor!- grité mientras abrazaba con delicadeza su cuerpo.- ¡Por favor, ayuda! Tranquila, tranquila, ya vendrá alguien Takane.

-Ha...ru...ka... yo... te...- intentó esbozar una sonrisa.-

Mi respiración comenzó a faltarme como siempre pero esta vez me sentía muy cansado. ¿Pero por qué en ese momento? ¡Primero debía buscar ayuda para Takane! Una de mis manos se posó en mi corazón, y Takane se dio cuenta de ello, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Mis lágrimas caían sobre su rostro y se mezclaban con las de ella. Era el dolor más fuerte que jamás había sentido, la punzadas atacaban mi corazón con insistencia... debía decirle, debía hacer mis esfuerzos para hablar y decirle... ¡En ese momento!

-Te... amo Takane...- con mi mano libre, acaricié su rostro.- Te amo.

-Y... yo... t-te... a-amo Ha...ru...ka.

Ya no podía continuar arrodillado, caí de lado, con lo que me quedaba de fuerza, pude acomodar a Takane, y yo quedé muy cerca de ella, antes que mis dolores se volvieran agonizantes. Takane estaba sonriendo, y tomó mi mano. Sé que le habría gustado entrelazar sus dedos, pero no le respondían. Con su brazo libre, intentaba abrazarce, al igual que yo.

-Te... quiero... Takane. ¿Estamos... teniendo... un ataque... juntos?

No sé como, ambos pudimos soltar una pequeña risita de aquella situación. Sabía que me iba a morir, el dolor era insportable, y el aire me faltaba. Takane pudo mover su dedo y acariciar mi mano por un par de segundos. Luego, sus temblores aumentaron.

-T-te... qui-ero-o Haru... ka... pérdo...na...me...-su voz no pudo más.

Nuestros rostros eran una mezcla de dolor, combinados por un amor que llenaba a nuestros corazones que estaban fallando de a poco... pero a la misma vez. Estábamos rojos, quizá por el cansacio, quizá por las confesiones, quizá por ambas...  
Me acercé a Takane, que ya no podía hablar. La acomodé por última vez entre mis brazos, ambos en el suelo, uno de mis brazos estaba sosteniendo sus hombros y el otro, sostuvo su mano. Me acerqué a su rostro, para besarla, aunque fuese, en su mejilla por una vez. Pude llegar a besar sus labios muy suavemente, quizá no lo sentía, pero me sonrió como nunca antes.

-T..engo... mi...edo...-hizo una larga pausa.- t..e... amo.

Ambos rompimos en lágrimas, ella a los pocos segundos cerró sus ojos, y yo los míos, le apreté su mano, y estreché su cuerpo con todo lo que me quedó de fuerza. Yo también tenía miedo. Mucho miedo... Pero al menos, aquel corazón que me estaba fallando, se había sentido a pesar del dolor, infinitamente bien. Lo último que pude sentir es que Takane había dejado de temblar, y había exhalado. Y no me respondía. Su cuerpo se había agotado de los temblores y la lucha... Ella moría entre mis brazos, así como yo estoy muriendo en los de ella.

-Te amo Takane.

...


End file.
